Welcome to the Real World
by Fash Trash
Summary: Reality can burden you with a fate so tragic, that sometimes, not even heroes can handle the weight that fate has placed on their shoulders. And some, just collapse under it. This story has also been posted on Wattpad: /327983086-welcome-to-the-real-world-prologue-chapter-1
1. Chapter 1

**?'s POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **This story has also been published on Wattpad. The link will be provided once it is up.**

 **This story is a collaboration between tuttypatuty and I on Wattpad. Enjoy.**

 **This is an OC story, placed in the Percy Jackson Universe. Canon characters will appear.**

 **Story cover will be made soon.**

Ehh, to be honest, none of us knew that there was such things as 'demigods' or 'monsters' five years ago.

This story is starting out great already! (Not)

Anyways, turn back while you can.

If you think you're having a normal life, great! Wonderful for you. Just wonderful.

I just don't ask anyone to have the life we did. Our life sucks.

Ha, laughing? That wasn't a joke.

But if you think you might be relating to this current situation, throw your phone or whatever you're reading this on across the room, and leave it there where you'll never have to see it again.

Please.

For the sake of your sanity.

But, uh, if you don't care about your sanity, go ahead, your funeral. I'll just go place the dead rose on your grave then dance on it, saying, 'I TOLD YA SO I TOLD YA SO'

Preparing to throw your device across your room? Thought so.

Anyways, back to the point!

It all started when I had finished an argument with the orphanage ruler-

Wait. Did I forget to tell you that my cousins and I were orphans? Whoops.

Anyways, let's continue!

~ 4 Years Ago(?) ~

"Everyone here sucks! EVEN THOSE QUIET KIDS THAT DO NOTHING BUT LOOK AT PEOPLE THAT PASS BY THEM! Except you two. You both suck more." Lucy said. 'Sister' relationships go a long way.

Really, we weren't sisters. (No dur) We were just really good friends. Lucy, who've you've already met, and Thalassa. We call her Thal.

And I'm Ciel. (Again, no dur)

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"You two are so childish." (Y'know what's ironic? Aquarius is younger than Lucy, who is the oldest)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M CHILDISH?!" I said, having a childish tantrum.

Aqua only continued to read her book. She always reads. This time, it's one with some dude surrounded by water with some trident or something in the background. She started reading that a month ago, but she still wasn't finished with it. She was barely on the 13th chapter. I tried stealing it from her to piss it off, but she grabbed it back and hit me with it. It hurt. A lot.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"That's what you get."

Why are we in an orphanage, you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Too bad.

Each of our parents died one way or another. At least, only one of them. Except for, err, Lucy. Her mother remarried. She doesn't like to talk about it.

Aqua's mom died of lung cancer. She smoked a lot.

And my mom?

Never met her. The orphanage workers claim that I just showed up in a cradle-like box one day when it was all stormy and rainy outside. No one else.

All of the kids in the orphanage were either annoying, creepy, or both. And the orphanage workers were either grumpy or overly-cheerful. Either way, they want their paycheck.

Hardly anyone gets adopted here. It's a rundown orphanage packed with rowdy kids, I don't blame them.

Then I took back those words when an orphanage worker suddenly came in.

"Come out, someone wants to adopt you three."

That moment changed all of our lives forever. Or maybe it happened when we were born, who knows.

And I'm not sure if it was a good change, or the complete opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

"Come out, someone wants to adopt you three."

Yeah, probably a BAD change.

Especially since we NEARLY got killed like, 5 times? And one of us DID "die".

We followed the orphanage worker, who led us to the main office, where a guy in a

wheelchair was waiting.

"This is Ciel, Thalassa, and Lucy! Introduce yourselves, girls!" The orphanage worker said.

"I'm Ciel." I said, my voice devoid of any emotion since I have no soul.

"I'm Thalassa."

"I'm Lucy." She said, looking somewhere else, her mind away from here.

"Well, Ciel, Thalassa, and Lucy! I'm Chi- Err, just call me Brunner!" He said cheerfully. I didn't like or trust his tone.

We just blinked, not knowing what to say or do. Who could blame us, we were being adopted.

"Well, do you have the credentials?"

Chiron, I think his name was, just handed the orphanage worker a package of papers.

He looked at us and told us to pack our bags.

We we're being adopted.

After about 10 years of being here, well, my whole life of being here, I never knew the orphanage workers names. Whelp. Better get started.

I took a look at his name tag. It said 'Taro Yamada.' Weird name. I think he had a girlfriend named Ayano Aishi or something? Anyways, she was creepy. She reminded me of Lucy.

I took a look at this other orphanage worker's name tag. I wasn't sure if they were a girl or a boy. Their name tag just said 'Frisk.' That didn't tell me anything. Standing next to them was someone that looked identical to them, but their hair was a different color. Their name tag said 'Chara'. They're creepy. (Tell us if you get these references)

I took a look at all of the other's name tags, since I would never get to see them again. They all had weird names. I could have sworn I saw some that said, 'Sans', and 'Papyrus.' My two least favorite fonts. Weird. And someone named Lovania? And what's with her hair? It's split into two colors. Aqua seemed to like it, though. I'm not sure if those were the actual names. We're all coincidentally dyslexic.

Anyways, there were even weirder names. Though, they were irrelevant. So I won't get into that!

Oh yeah, we're being adopted. Crap. GOTTA GO PACK MY BAGS. BYE.

Third POV

Once the trio was in their room, they started to pack. Though, they didn't really have many personal possessions to begin with. Mostly clothing. A few other things, but not much.

The orphanage provided basic needs, such as clothing, food, and shelter. But not a lot more other than a couple of bucks.

The weird thing is, they also provided them with suitcases, just in case they needed to pack up and leave. They probably wanted to get them out of there as soon as possible.

They each packed their suitcases with all of their belongings, leaving none behind, and yet still managed to still have some room. After that, they arrived back at the office, semi excited about getting the hell out of that stupid orphanage.

They arrived back at the office, fully excited about getting adopted. Especially Ciel, who's been there for 10 years of her life, AKA her whole life. That, and it smelt

like garbage. Literal garbage.

They arrived back, where "Brunner" and the orphanage worker were arguing about something. In a different language… But once they noticed the trio, they immediately stopped, with the orphanage worker seemingly giving them the evil eye.

"Ah, I see you're back." The orphanage worker said, with the same evil eye. As well as an evil tone.

"Yeah. We are." Ciel replied, not sure why the evilness was in the air. She checked the name tag. It said. Thalassa, who loved her Greek mythology, noticed that Emma started with Em, which Empousa also started with. However, it seemed like a coincidence. So she brushed it off. Then she decided to mention what she discovered about her name to Ciel and Lucy.

Emma seemed to overhear Thalassa, and-

"My dear, you seem to have read too many books. I knew they were going to cause quite some trouble." Emma spoke, sounding like the spawn of Satan.

Emma smiled, "Oh, you three are going to give me a good rep."

This got Lucy's attention.

"W-What do you m-mean?" She said, turning suspicious. Yes, she stutters when suspicious.

Emma smiled, this time more evilly. Then, her hair turned to fire.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where the nightmare starts.


End file.
